


Gun

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Gen, illegal weapons & bad metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When was the first time you held one?” says John.</p>
<p>“Held?” says Sherlock, eyes pinned to the wall. His pupils ricochet, return.</p>
<p>“Weren’t we talking about firearms?”</p>
<p>An armistice of fist-sized hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun

 

_"My heart, it was a gun..."--Uncle Tupelo, "Gun"_

 

“When was the first time you held one?” says John.

“Held?” says Sherlock, eyes pinned to the wall. His pupils ricochet, return.

“Weren’t we talking about firearms?” says John.

“I don’t know what _you_ were talking about,” Sherlock says.

_Never shake with your gun hand; don’t shoot yourself in the foot; bite the bullet; give it your best shot_ ; _easy mark_ ; guns have generated some rather unfortunate metaphors, haven’t they, thinks John, but some very promising titles for blog entries: “Buns and Ammo," for example, (a baker who shot his stepson and tried to pin it on his hapless, wholemeal-smeared apprentice, who didn’t actually own an illegal weapon, but kept a pornographic stash of Glock-centric stills from American action films in his bedside table.) 

_Trigger-happy. Point man. Gun-shy._   John smiles.

 “The bullet holes,” Sherlock says. "Brilliant."

 John says, “Which ones?”

“The ones in the carport!”  He’s on with his coat and off ( _not like a shot, oh God_ , thinks John).

“Half-cocked?” he calls, giggling, to Sherlock’s back.

“Backup?” shouts Sherlock, “and do keep up.”

***

I’ve been shot, John reasons, I ought to have no use for the weapons in words—and this, _this_ is a disarmament, an armistice of fist-sized hearts—but still, he thinks, his nature loaded the gun, and nurture pulled the trigger when he walked into Bart’s.


End file.
